


Hannah - Chapter 14

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from my Wattpad story, Hannah, because the 14th chapter was rated R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannah - Chapter 14

Hannah - Chapter 14

Harry removed his shirt and pushed him onto the bed “But first, the rules” he climbed on top of Louis and kissed his neck roughly. The phrase was nostalgic since it was something Louis would always say before they ever engaged a sexual act so he knew exactly what the 16 year old wanted and so that he wouldn’t hurt him Harry didn’t mean the phrase like that though because it was just a fuck.

“T-The rules? what will they be?” Louis’ voice was chocked and he almost looked wrecked already. Almost, that’s what harry intended to change pretty soon. 

“No kissing. I’ll bottom but I’ll stay on top which means I’m riding you. You will not kiss me anywhere, do you hear me? All you’re allowed to touch is my ass and my dick. If you touch anything else even if it’s my fucking hand I’ll kick you out of here so hard you won’t know what hit you” Harry’s word were rushed and angry as he pulled Louis’ shirt up and kissed his collarbone before he started sucking on it “I can kiss anywhere I want but trust me I wouldn’t want to kiss those filthy lying lips of yours” he growled and moved his head to the side, biting the skin on his shoulder 

“I-I’m sorry, Ha-“ of course harry didn’t let him finish before he pulled back and glared down at him 

“If you dare mention how fucking sorry you are for what you did to me, which you should be, i swear I’ll kick you out. Just learn to shut the fuck up for once” he got up. “Take off your pants, I don’t wanna be that intimate with you” Harry took off his own damn pants and also his underwear before reaching into his pockets and grabbing a condom “Don’t think I forgot, Louis, how you said ‘boys don’t need condoms’. Oh, and by the way, I’m allowed to mention it even though you aren’t.” 

There wasn’t really much Louis could do except for taking off his pants and underwear. Louis hated to admit it because it was really bad of him but mad and unforgiving Harry turned him on so much and Louis just couldn’t wait. 

Harry climbed back on top of him and grabbed the lube before pouring some on his fingers. “I hate you so much, Louis” Harry eased a finger inside of himself and groaned lowly as he moved it around. The sight of Harry fingering himself made louis whimper and squirm as his dick got really hard and the sight of Louis whimpering and squirming as he got really hard made Harry himself start to get hard. He slid a second finger in along with the first one and moved them in and out, slowly at first because of the resistance it found but started going faster once he’d relaxed and gotten used to the feeling. His breaths were coming out in puffs and his cheeks were rosy as long with his nose as he threw his head back the slightest, whimpering in pleasure when he found his own prostate. He quickly scissored himself so he could fit Louis, not wanting to stop feeling good. He slid the condom on louis and sat on his stomach, really impressed at or strong the male had become since the last time they had sex. “I can change the rules throughout the sexual act but you can’t” 

Louis just nodded as harry slowly slid down on him and when I say slowly I really do mean slowly. Harry’s ass swallowed Louis’ rock hard cock as the younger man placed his forearms on Louis’s chest and guided that marvellous cock through his insides. Both men groaned when it was al the way in and took their time before Harry slowly started moving his hips in circles and Louis placed his hand on Harry’s ass, not really comfortable, wanting to grasp the boy’s waist but not wanting to get kicked out. As for Harry he buried his face into Louis’ neck and sucked on the skin gently, forgetting how rough he had waned to be because he’d missed this so much and it was so overwhelming.

“You feel so good inside me, Lou. I missed this.” Harry moved his head up and kissed under his earlobe, nibbling on the soft skin, loving how Louis shivered underneath him. “Tell me you’ve missed it too” Harry’s pleads were pathetic and pitiful but felt like a stab to Louis’ chest

“I missed it very much, Harry. I mean it” Louis decided to break the rules a little bit and moved his whole arm around harry’s waist, pulling their bodies closer and causing Harry’s arms to move to the sides so their chests were pressed tightly together. He used his free hand to wrap his hand around Harry’s cock but he spit a bit on his own hand not to cause too much friction despite all the pre cum leaking from it. “God, you’re so beautiful” Louis had to hold himself back not to kiss harry’s shoulder but made up for it by holding him closer and making his strokes extra gentle. 

Harry was falling apart under Louis’ touch and as silly as it may sound he knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer. He’d never been able to last much as a teenager and Louis was working on that with him before he left and Harry genuinely thought he was doing good when it came to other man because it took him quite a long tine to cum but with Louis it was completely different. he then lifted his hips up and then let them fall back down as a loud moan escaped his lips “Holy fuck it feels good” 

So he did it again and again until they’d both built up a rhythm and Harry had his hands pressed against Louis’ chest, right over his nipples as he bounced up and down and Louis had one hand stroking Harry’s cock and the other one caressing his face gently, against the rules but Harry didn’t seem to mind, and falling apart himself as he watched the man he love come all over his chest. Louis came into the condom with a loud shout as the younger man collapsed against his chest. 

Once they’d come down from their highs Louis gently laid Harry down on the bed with his tummy up, took off his condom, throwing it away, and when he went to get up Harry grabbed his wrist “P-Please” and Louis just leaned down and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his forehead

“I’ll be right back” he let go of his hand as he went to the bathroom, wetting a towel on the sink before bringing it back and cleaning Harry gently with a smile “There you go, lovely, all nice and clean” he whispered and quickly cleaned himself before laying down next to him “If you want a cuddle my arms are open” Louis pulled Harry closer very gently and the curly haired man, that wasn’t so curly haired after being fucked like that, happily laid his head on Louis’ chest. 

After some silence Harry knew it was the time for them to talk because he knew louis and he knew the man wouldn’t leave him alone and he also knew how unfair it was to keep Louis away from his own daughter. So he spoke but the words that came out of his mouth weren’t what he was excepting them to be

“I can’t have children anymore"


End file.
